


Счастье

by JenWren



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Relationships: Alexa Bond/Methos (Highlander)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Счастье

Тот, кто видел римлян колесницы, взлеты и падения династий, слушает, как дышит под ключицей бледное и маленькое счастье.

Пенной ионической волною бьется вечность в скалы у мотеля... Счастье очень храброе, больное счет ведет на дни, не на недели.  
Как его в ладонях ни держи и как ни береги, ни нежь, ни балуй, из своих часов нельзя в чужие пересыпать даже горсти малой.  
И чужую жизнь своей валютой не купить у строгого торговца.  
Можно лишь минута за минутой рядом жить -- уж сколько остается.

Он катал ее под парусами по волнам, где прыгают дельфины, он Гомера ей читал часами, показал ей Дельфы и Афины. Брал в леса послушать птичье пенье, землянику рвал на жарких склонах.  
Целовал до головокруженья на полянах в алых анемонах.  
Он хотел вместить в осколок лета впечатленья, зрелища, событья -- так транжирят мелкие монеты на блошином рынке до закрытья.  
И теперь, когда она, как птица, ночью тихо замерла под боком, он пошевелить плечом боится, чтоб не потревожить ненароком.

Небо звездным пологом над ними. У реки тростник колышет стебли. Говорит она -- скажи, какими ты когда-то видел эти земли.

Видел он -- шагали легионы и земля дрожала под ногами. Видел, как на солнечные склоны выплеснулось бешеное пламя, как оно, ликуя, пожирало плети золотого винограда, как на серых скалах умирала кровью обагренная Эллада.  
А расскажет -- как шмели гудели, по утрам кружа над сонным лугом. Как напев пастушеской свирели подхватил старик с гончарным кругом. Как спускалась девочка босая к роднику с расписанным кувшином, как лучи заката, угасая, в поздний час скользили по вершинам.  
Как шаланды в море плыли, словно в облаках -- клубах соленой пены...  
Счастье дышит часто и неровно, счастье засыпает постепенно, слушая про сказочные страны, где поют ветра и скачут кони...

Сколько там крупиц в часах песчаных, сколько там монеток на ладони...


End file.
